


Ryokan

by kurama3173



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Ukai works too much, Ukatake weekend, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/kurama3173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it's fall break and there is no practice, Ukai just won't slow down his busy work schedule to enjoy the time off. Frustrated and concerned, Takeda takes matters into his own hands to get Ukai to relax.</p><p>Written for ukatake weekend 2016, day one: Together/Relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryokan

It was the third day of break, and as far as Takeda could tell, Ukai hadn’t noticed.

The first day, he could understand. The coach was still in volleyball mode, and he’d been in the middle of some strategy work, so it made sense that he’d still be poring over notes, studying other teams, and thinking about future tournaments. The second day, Takeda came over expecting a more laid back Ukai, but he was met with the same- play charts spread out on the table, volleyball magazines on the floor- he was a little discouraged, but again he let it slide.

But by now, it was getting silly.

“Ukai-kun, are you really planning on working on that all evening again?” the teacher asked as Keishin flipped through his notebook. “We don’t have practice for another couple weeks yet.”

“I just wanna finish up what I’d already started on,” Ukai explained, puffing on a cigarette. “Besides, if we come back from break and I’ve got nothing for the boys, that’ll look pretty bad on me.” Takeda nodded weakly.

“It would look bad, but that doesn’t mean you have to spend all your down time working on this,” he reasoned. “You already spend so much time at your job, don’t you think you should try to slow down a bit for once?” _And pay attention to me, for that matter,_ he thought.

“Why? I’m used to it,” Ukai said, shrugging.

“The point of a break is to relax, Ukai-kun. I have things to do before school starts again too, but I’m taking time to unwind too. You can cut yourself some slack, you know.”

“It’s seriously just easier if I keep going the way I’ve been going,” the blond said, taking another drag. He looked tired, he always looked tired, because he worked too much and he never got the chance to take a break. Takeda wanted to take his notes away from him, just for a little while, and force him to chill out.

“Okay, if you say so,” he sighed. For tonight, he would allow it. But he would find a way to get Keishin to relax, even if he had to be sneaky about it.

\---

“Sensei, where are we actually going?” Ukai asked, narrowing his eyes at Takeda from the passenger’s seat. “Cause we’re obviously not going to the market, we didn’t even pass it.” Takeda gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked straight ahead.

“I’m not telling,” he said. “You’ll just have to wait and find out.” Ukai frowned.

“Are you taking me on a surprise date or something? I woulda worn better clothes that this if we were going out,” he said, looking down at his ripped jeans and faded tee.

“You’ll see,” Takeda said, a smile creeping onto his face. Ukai grumbled, and looked out the window.

“We sure are going out of town a ways, damn,” he said after a while.

“We’re almost there,” Takeda promised. After only a few more minutes, he pulled up to a remote, modest building by a lake. Steam rose from behind the building, and Ukai looked at him in disbelief.

“An onsen?” he questioned, looking back to the small inn.

“Yep! You need to relax, Ukai-kun! You’ve done nothing but work all break, so I wanted to take you away from all that for a bit.” Keishin blushed, and scowled cutely. “Come on, let’s go, we have a private bath.”

“Wha- really? How’d you get a reservation on that so quick?” Ukai asked as they left the car and walked toward the building.

“I got lucky,” said Takeda. “I called and asked if they had a room for the night, and they said they had a cancellation on a private bath package so I took it.”

"Damn. Consider me surprised." They entered the building, and Takeda gave his name to the concierge. She led the two of them down the hall to a cozy little bedroom with a door to the outside, where there was a small, fenced in bath. Once she left, Takeda smiled up at Ukai.

"We have the room overnight," he told him. "No working allowed while we're here, either." 

"Yeah, okay," Keishin said softly. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Takeda's lips. He thought it was a little silly that his boyfriend had gone as far as tricking him into coming to an onsen, but the gesture was sweet, and maybe there was something to what Ittetsu was saying. Maybe he should take some time to slow down and forget about work. 

"Let's get washed up and go in the bath," the smaller man suggested, smiling brightly. 

"Sounds good to me," Ukai agreed. 

He let Takeda wash up first, opting to look around the little suite while he waited. It was nothing extravagant, just a bed, a low table, and a sitting area with a couple soft looking chairs. The longer he was here, the more Keishin realized how much he'd been letting his work weigh him down. The thought of relaxing in a bath with Sensei instead of hunching over either a checkout counter or a bunch of diagrams was incredibly appealing. 

"I'm all done, Ukai-kun," Takeda said cheerfully as he exited the bathroom, clad only in a small towel. Speaking of appealing.

"Alright, go ahead without me and I'll be there in a minute," Keishin replied. He did wait for a moment before going into the bathroom, to watch his boyfriend shed his towel and step down into the hot spring. 

Takeda sighed happily as he entered the warm water, and sunk in to his neck almost immediately. It had been too long since he'd been to a hot spring. Even though this trip was primarily to help Keishin unwind, Ittetsu was glad to be here after a rather busy quarter. 

He heard the glass door slide open and closed behind him, and soon his boyfriend was stepping down into the bath with him. Ittetsu took great satisfaction in the lazy smile that crossed Ukai's face as he settled into the water. 

"I gotta hand it to you, Sensei... this was a damn good idea," the blond admitted. Takeda drifted closer to him, and laid his head on Keishin's shoulder. 

"I know," he chuckled. "I told you you needed to enjoy your break. Isn't this better than another day of the same old stuff?"

"Mmhmm," Ukai hummed. He looped his arms around the teacher, and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Ittetsu." Takeda blushed. Keishin didn't often call him anything besides Sensei, even though they'd been together for a couple months now. It still made his heart skip a beat when he used his given name. 

"Of course," he replied. "Keishin." He smiled at the flustered scowl that crossed his boyfriend's face. To someone that didn't know Ukai, he probably looked pissed off nearly all the time. But to Takeda, it was plenty obvious which irritable expression was embarrassment, which was concentration, which was worry. Ukai was an open book as long as you read the language, and Takeda adored that about him.

"I guess i have been kind of overdoing it, haven't i?" Ukai sighed. Sensei kissed his jaw.

"It's admirable how hard you work. But you're not a machine, you need to take breaks and enjoy yourself too."

"I know," Keishin conceded. "It's just what I'm used to lately, I've forgotten all about moderation. "

"That's why i brought you here," Takeda hummed. "To relax, and gain a little perspective. You deserve it, after all that you do." Keishin squeezed him gently. 

"You do an awful lot too, don't forget," he reminded the teacher. 

"We earned this little trip," Takeda decided. 

"Mm..."

They remained in the bath until the sun started to set, cuddled close and making idle conversation. When they finally got out, Keishin cupped his chin and kissed him sweetly. 

"I dunno why you put up with me, but thanks," he murmured. Takeda rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

"Because i love you. And you're welcome," he said, leading him by the hand to the bed. Keishin followed willingly, and lay back against the pillows while Ittetsu climbed over top of him. 

"I love you, too," Ukai said truthfully. He pulled Takeda closer and kissed him again, hoping to convey to him just how grateful he was, grateful that he had such a thoughtful boyfriend, who looked out for him when he forgot to look after himself. 

What followed could hardly be considered relaxing, but as they drifted off to sleep afterward, they both felt light and free of all their troubles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For those of you following Things I'll Never Say, don't worry, the next chapter of that is about 3/4 of the way done. Stay tuned for another ukatake weekend fic tomorrow!


End file.
